Under A Crimson Moon
by ChisaShikigami
Summary: Their orders were to kill them. But what happens when love blocks their path? When loyalties are tested, who's side will they choose? contains OCs and is centered around the Sand village.
1. Prologue

-1**Prologue**

The night was still and calm, unusual for midsummer. No crickets chirped, no creatures roamed, no fireflies danced about. Our bare feet padded silently on the damp ground as we made our way through the trees, taking extra care not to alert anything or anyone to our presence.

A light broke the darkness just ahead. We slowed our pace and crept to the edge of the trees. Below us, down the hill, lay our destination. The Village Hidden in the Sand. Our mission, our future, our lives rested within its walls.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one-Zuri**

As my partner, Chisa, and I walked down the streets of suna I was shocked at how stupid they were. We had killed two of their women and stole their clothing and money. But yet no one noticed.

"Chisa, where is the house we're supposed to be watching?" I whispered knowing she would here.

"Kinda hard to miss." She pointed in front of us.

"Wow, no wonder they need 'maids'" I said, shocked at how big it was. "So, who are we looking at? All three or just the males?" I asked for about the fourth time knowing that she was going to get mad soon.

"We have orders to assassinate the head of the household only and bring back the two boys." She said, studying the house. Probably looking for possible escape routes. We walked on in silence until we reached the doors.

"Please tell me you at least remember our story Zuri." Chisa crossed her arms. I did. We were supposed to be refugees that desperately needed work but just for fun…

"Um, not really can you explain it again?" Chisa's face sank into the angriest expression I'd ever seen her make. She smacked her forehead, and hard, the sound actually echoed.

"I seriously don't know why I bother anymore." She mumbled to herself. "Look just forget it I'll do the talking ok?"

"Yeah but what if you're not there one time or something?"

"I have a question for you." she glared.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like your head where it is?" Chisa growled.

"You know your no fun. You're just pissed because you had to leave your precious Orochimaru." I said, taunting her.

"You're point being? You only say that cuz you know I'm the favorite." She smirked.

"You know he only wants your body. He doesn't like you any more than that." I snapped.

"At least I'm useful." I was about to retort when the door creaked open.

"May I help you?" Said a stocky man; he looked to be in his early forties. I guessed he was a servant.

"We are the new help." Chisa said politely and bowed. I did the same but had to resist the urge to gag. Chisa was rarely polite, at least the Chisa I knew.

"Follow me. All the help must be approved by Mistress Temari." The butler said as he led us down a long hallway to the last room. We waited outside the door while he announced our arrival. He returned a few moments later. "You may enter." He held the door for us. I was in awe as I looked around. The room was enormous, shelves stocked with books ran along each wall and exquisite couches formed a circle in the center. As we approached I saw the symbol for the sand village lay on the rug in the center of the circle.

"Have a seat lady's." Temari said. To me she seemed half asleep and annoyed at us for keeping her up. We slowly took a set on one of her lovely couches. "So you are here for the job. What you will need to do is clean all the rooms; cook and the maids will fill you in on the other duties. Now leave."

The butler took us to an unused room." This will be your room you must share it. When you make your selves at home you can come down. If you are lucky you may spot master Gaara or Master Kankuro." The butler said as he left us to get comfy.

"Personally I didn't think we would make it this far." I plopped down on the futon.

"That's because you're a nitwit." Chisa joked, she was staring out the window.

"Your just mad because, one, I'm better than you, two, you have to come to my home town and three you're afraid that Kabuto will steal you-know-who from you." I said and stuck out my tongue.

"Ok first off, your first two reasons are just ones I use on you and you stole. Everyone knows you hate your village with a passion and I beat every time we spar. Second I couldn't care less what Kabuto 'attempts'. I can always win back my place. So face it, I'll always be better than both of you." And with that she turned her back to me.

We've been kinda friends since Orochimaru found me and she still doesn't get it. I don't try. I could care less about power. I want something more, what, I don't know. But I'm positive once I get it I'll know. Plus she has not even seen me transform. So how would she know about my true power?

"I'm going to explore maybe I'll even find one of those boys we're looking for, fat ass." I added quickly just to piss her off before I slipped out the door. Then I took off down the hall as fast as I could.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-Chisa

I glared at the engraved cedar door until I was sure she was gone. I sighed to myself, Zuri was merely a child in a woman's body. She thinks I know nothing of her true potential, but it's she who knows nothing of mine. She says she doesn't try, that she doesn't want power. Does she think I do? Power was something I was born with and I turned it away. There was something more important to me then and there always will be. I glanced at the horizon. The sun glinted over the mountains and dance on the leaves of the trees that rested on top of them. It had only been a few hours before that Zuri and I had been in those mountains racing toward this village. I looked down at the people in the marketplace. Children were running around, chasing one another and having fun, while parents searched for food to fill their bellies. My mind wandered back to days I wanted so desperately to forget. Days when I was weak and helpless.

My parents died when I was eight years old. A man, posing to be a friend, lured them to a house on the outskirts of our village and trapped them inside. I had followed them but stayed hidden in the woods, their shrill screams as the flames grew higher still haunt my nightmares. My brother did what he could for me but eventually was called away to be trained. I was left alone, an orphan with no home, to fend for myself. Somehow I survived and it was in the winter four years later that he found. My master Orochimaru. He saved my life and I vowed to serve him. I would do anything for him. It wasn't long after that, Zuri came to stay with us and we began to train. One year into my service for Orochimaru I got word that my brother had gone missing. It's been four years, I haven't heard anything since.

I shrugged off these thoughts and decided to go track down Zuri. She was bound to be in a mess of trouble.

I strode down the hall and managed to search the entire mansion in less than two hours and still came up empty handed. Zuri had officially fallen off the face of the earth. I didn't know if I should continue looking or throw my hands in the air while jumping up and down. Sadly I had to go with the first one, I needed another person on this mission. I casually walked up to one of the maids and asked if she'd seen Zuri. She said she saw her go outside a little while ago but she didn't know why. I thanked her and followed in the direction Zuri went. If I knew her, and I thought I did, she wouldn't be in the market, but the woods were a likely choice. So that's where I went. It didn't take long. I found her sitting by a pond, skipping rocks, and humming a tune I didn't recognize.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked, my tone made me sound demanding. She looked back at me but didn't answer. It took a minute before she opened her mouth.

"Exploring, seeing in things changed at all. What are you doing?" She sounded worn out.

"Nothing anymore." I walked over and sat down beside her. There was a long silence, except for the sound of miniature waves crashing on the rocks around our feet.

"So what now?" Zuri is the first to break this peace.

"I don't know. We do have work lined up for us though." I sighed enjoying this tranquil scene.

"Yeah alright lets go." She grumbles. I stood up and began to follow her, but a sudden chill sent me spinning around.

"Sai! I know you're there! Show yourself." I shouted, any passerby would think I was talking to the tree.

"You know your getting slow I noticed Sai about ten minutes ago."

"How?" I remarked. "When he only got here now?" Zuri opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"Ooh, she got you bad." Sai said, dropping out of the tree.

"I sensed you coming. You're not good at hiding your chakira. And Chisa you were probably to busy looking for me to notice." She folded her arms, feeling proud of herself for her comeback.

"Don't get so cocky." I smirked at her, " But she is right about one thing Sai. You need to learn to control your chakra better, unless of course you're asking to die?" I sarcastically raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you both so worried about it?" Sai leaned against the tree and returned my look.

"If we were you wouldn't be here because training would've killed you. Now obviously you didn't travel here just to say hi." If he wasn't going to get down to business I was leaving.

"I really don't think it matters. He's a cute little thing, like a kitten! Can I keep him?" she spoke as if it were a novel idea.

"Down Zuri. We already know about your undying love for the boy, there's no need to make a fool of yourself." I turned back to Sai. "Now you were saying?"

"I was sent to help keep an eye on things. Especially since Zuri's your partner and _he_ knows how she acts when she has to come back here."

"No thanks. I can take care of things here on my own. I don't need someone else wandering around, stirring up trouble." I glared at him. Sai put on a pouting face. It didn't faze me.

"Honestly Chisa, how can you resist him? He's so adorable! Plus he's my little kitty." Zuri chimed in, annoying me to no end.

"Like this." I said, pivoting sharply, and walked back toward the house.


	4. Chapter 3

-1Chapter Three Zuri 

I slowly started to walk away from Sai, but not until I told him where to stay. I knew that I would get in trouble from Chisa but I didn't care.

I was at the mansion, looking in all of the rooms. I was searching for the library. Success, finally I found it. I skipped sweetly in to the room and stopped. Someone else was in there reading, sprawled out on the couches. They stopped abruptly when they heard me enter and gave me an angry stare. My breath, it wouldn't come to me. _What is this sensation_? _My stomach it's flipping and spinning!_ The person got up and slowly sauntered over to me. _Run_, but my legs wouldn't move.

"Are you all right?" asked the man.

_I have to think and fast! I can't blow this! Act normal! _"Hi! I'm just here to grab a book. Uh, my name is Zuri. What's yours?" I blurted.

"I'm Gaara, of the sand." He stated. He stood tall.

"That's a nice name. Would you like to take a walk with me? I mean only if you want." _Why am I so nervous?_

"I'm in the middle of something right now. How about later tonight?" Gaara ordered not asked.

"Sure where will we meet?" _I don't know what I'm going to say if Chisa finds out that I'm going somewhere with the help. She's going to freak!_

"Meet me on the roof." He ordered as he left the room.

I trudged slowly to our room. _Just great I have to find a way to sneak past Chisa to meet this guy. And if she finds out there will be hell to pay. Damn, how do I get myself in to these problems? _I see our room, should I even dare to enter it? Will she smell him on me? Will she sense these strange vibes emanating from me? Will she see my uneasiness? I was at the door now, and I knew I had to go in. "She's going to kill me." It was a fact, flat out.

"Chisa I'm back!"_ Damn I hope it's not to obvious I did something wrong. _Before she could yell I ran to our bathroom and turned on the water for the shower.

After I got done with the shower I put on my normal clothing and went to go tack a nap before I had to meet Gaara.

I awoke nice and refreshed. I took a quick glance at Chisa. Good she was asleep. I carefully and quietly snuck over to the window and jumped out. I had to jump rooftops to find the only person that ever made my senses go mad.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four Chisa 

I awoke suddenly to the feel of a cool breeze lapping softly at my face. It took no more than an instant before I was on my feet and searching every corner of the room for Zuri. I knew it was no use though. The moment I opened my eyes I knew she had left, again. I groaned, I told Master Orochimaru she would be nothing but a thorn in my side. I froze, it occurred to me I hadn't left the window open before I went to sleep and glancing over at it now revealed it remained closed. I whirled around, there's no way not even she's that stupid. I thought. The door hung open, creaking on its hinges. It was the figure that stood in its place ,however, that had caught my attention. My hand crept toward my knives, as I prepared myself for an attack.

"It's ok. I'm not going to harm you." The person took one step closer and the light from the moon shone on his face. He wore some kind of paint on his face, purple, and had unusual headgear. "I think we can help each other out actually." He said casually

"Oh really and why would I help you?" I retorted straightening my posture and folding my arms. He looked taken aback.

"Oh yeah, sorry. My fault. We haven't met yet. I'm Kankuro of the Sand." He gave a small bow. Inside I was stabbing myself, I almost blew my cover!

"Oh sorry, Master." I bowed low. Though speaking the word master to anyone besides Orochimaru made me want to gag. _This boy doesn't deserve that title._

"Master, that's a new one. Just call me Kankuro. Anyway I'm looking for someone and by the looks of it, I'd say you are too." He smiled. It took everything I had to keep from,well, flipping out at him.

"Yes, my…friend. Her name is Zuri. We are new here. She must have gotten lost on her way to use the, erm, bathroom." I tried my best to sound sweet and innocent. I don't think it worked.

"Or she's the one who ran off with my brother. Said he was going for a walk but when I watched him go there was someone else with him." That had to be Zuri. _Now she's hitting on the one with a price on his head too?_ That was just great. _Apparently Sai couldn't fill her needs._

"Any idea where they're headed?" I didn't realize until the words left my mouth. I had to react quickly, "Forgive me, I did not mean to sound rude."

"You weren't. Actually it's nice to talk to someone who doesn't keep calling you master even though you've told them a hundred times not too, and grovel at your feet every time they say something for a change." he grinned. _Could ya fit more into that sentence? _

"Yeah, well, like I said we're new here. It might eventually wear off on us too."

"Hope not.",he said glancing behind me out the window. I couldn't read him, what did he mean by that?, "We better move if we're going after them. If my guess is right they've already reached their destination."

"Alright lets go M-...I mean, Kankuro." I said starting towards him and the door. He chuckled a bit.

"Now that I think about it I never got your name." he said turning as I passed him. I cursed myself inside and took a deep breath

"Chisa, Chisa Shikigami." I stopped and turned to him to be polite. What did I care if he knew my name? This boy would be dead in a matter of days, that was give or take depending on Zuri.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five Zuri

I ran along looking for him. And then out of nowhere a wall of sand appeared. I jumped back and got ready to fight. But when the sand cleared, there he was. My stomach started to hurt like someone had just punched me but somehow it was a little different.

"Come, where going somewhere else," Gaara said in his demanding voice.

_He has to be the favorite of the house to sound so demanding._ I ran closely behind him my eyes were stuck on one place almost the whole time. His ass, it was so perfect. I guess asses just happen to be my favorite part of a man. Well besides you know… I'm a virgin but it doesn't mean I have to be stupid about that stuff.

"We're here," Gaara said in that deep wonderful voice of his.

I felt the slightest shiver go down my spine. Did he know that this was my favorite place? It was beautiful at night. The way the moonlight was beamed on certain areas, and the moon reflected in the water, it was almost full. The night was calling to me. I wanted to run, my inner beast was urging me to run. Not away from him but to him.

"This is my favorite spot... Do you like it?" Gaara asked as his eyes were on the lake looking at the moon.

"It's beautiful. This is my most favorite place in the village, too." As I said those words I was staring at him. _Why does he create such urges in me?_

I don't know how long we were sitting there in silence but it was so peace full. I glanced at him and felt my face turn red. Why do I feel this way. I don't think I'm in heat the signs would have shown when I was with Sai, but they didn't so I don't know what this is.

I wasn't paying attention, lost in my own mind so I was stupid to what was going on around me. "Do you wasn't to run with me?" I didn't even realize I'd said anything until the words came out of my mouth and he answered.

"I'll run with you if you like." He said as he glanced at me.

I didn't say a word I just took off my destination was all the way around the lake. I glanced back and there he was right on me. I decided to go faster, but the faster I went the faster he went as well. I suddenly stopped and watched as he looked back in that split second he hit a tree, but the strange thing is he hit sand and not the tree. To me that was funny, nonetheless. I started to laugh at his stupidity. Slowly, I walked toward him. As I neared I saw him glaring at me. When I got to him I offered him my hand. He took it and I tried to pull him up. I didn't expect him to be so light. So I had pulled hard and he then landed on top of me…and our lips were touching, that's when it dawned on me we were kissing….


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six Chisa

_Damn her! I swear she'll regret this! _I cursed Zuri over and over again in my mind. The boy, Kankuro, kept pace with me at my side. His breath was already coming in short puffs and I sneered as I thought of how easy it would be to take him out right then. But of course I couldn't, I had to restrain myself, I was under orders. A slight rustling in a nearby tree caught my eye but I didn't stop to check it out. I already knew who it was. No doubt Sai would be reporting what he'd seen here as soon as he could. Unless of course he wanted to tail us, then he would find Zuri with her new plaything. That would indeed prove interesting. I smiled to myself. That was something I would pay to see.

"What's so funny?" Kankuro managed ask between gasps.

"Oh nothing. I was just remembering something is all." I flashed him my best smile, and tried to make it look sheepish. But I'm sure it didn't turn out right, smiling was something I rarely did anyway. Screw it, I thought, no more miss priss. From now on he's going to see who I really am. And I meant it, I couldn't stand acting like Zuri did every time she saw a guy she thought resembled an animal.

Kankuro's hand swung out in front of me and I skidded to a halt.

"Warn me next time." I snarled. Since I had no idea where the two runaways had gone I had been relying on him for directions. Remind me never to do something like that again, I always relied on my instinct. And it worked every time.

"I'll try." Kankuro jumped silently into a nearby tree and I followed in suit. In fact I wasn't the leader on this one, that pissed me off most, I was behind him every step of the way as we made our way through the treetops. Kankuro landed gracefully on a limb overlooking the glistening lake. He turned around when he realized that this time I hadn't followed, I figured there was no need for both of us to be on the same branch. But he insisted, he motioned and smiled, and I had to look inconspicuous. So I launched myself from my post and landed nimbly beside, just like a cat. We scanned the area beneath us but there was nothing. Suddenly movement on the opposite side of the water had both of us swinging our heads to se what it was. What do ya know? It was Zuri and her lover playing tag. How cute. I grimaced. We just watched for moment, their disgusting display of affection for one another, when suddenly Zuri ducked out of the boy's way. He went smashing into a wall of…sand? Oh well either way it couldn't be more perfect. Or could it? I swear if I hadn't been trained like I was I would have burst out laughing at what happened next. Zuri almost yanked his arm off trying to help him up but he had other plans, and they went toppling to the ground all over again. Needless to say, a make out session ensued and my stomach wanted to relieve itself of its contents.

Beside me Kankuro was leaning against the tree and chuckling to himself. I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess we better go crash their party, huh?" he said when he finally noticed me.

"Ya think?" I growled and dropped from the tree. Kankuro landed a few feet away, settled down, and we took of silently between the trees. Sai, however took the high road and stayed in them following us.

When we approached our prey it was my turn to slam my arm into Kankuro. It knocked the breath out of him for a minute or two. I put my finger to my lips so he would keep quiet, when he recovered we observed the scene. The boy Zuri had kidnapped was slowly hoisting himself off of her, she just lay there looking star-struck. What else is new? I gestured to Kankuro and we made our move.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" I said in a mocking voice. Kankuro stood tall at my side.

"Caught ya." His tone matched mine. Zuri's head snapped over to look at us, then back at the boy. She quickly scrambled to her feet, ignoring the hand he offered her, and dusted herself off. I smirked, catching her red-handed was too perfect. The boy took his place at her side and glared at Kankuro, his eyes would have burned holes into his head if they could have.

"I told you Zuri. You can't fool me. I'm better than you, always have been, always will be." I folded my arms and raised my head slightly. Zuri's eyes darkened and I leered down at her. The boy stepped in front of her, challenging me. Not smart, my hands flew to my knives and I stepped forward. Screw orders, this would end now. Suddenly Kankuro was in front of me, his body w angled in a defensive position.

"Back off, Gaara." He barked and I wanted to knock him out. How dare he come between me and my opponent?

"This is my fight. Get in my way and I will kill you, brother or not." Swore the boy. I didn't see the family resemblance.


End file.
